


Any Knot

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Omega Meg Masters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Castiel teases Meg as she is on her heat.





	Any Knot

Meg was sweating more than she cared to admit.  The body she’d been living in for years now, the nice brunette she’d picked up when Lucifer was freed, was an Omega and in heat.  She’d lived through a few of the body’s heat’s previously, but that was  _before_.

Now there was much more going on, her heat worse than it’d ever been.  

All because of him.

He smelled so damn good, standing there across the room with a smirk on his face.  Every once and a while he’d lick his lips at the sight in front of him, upping the ante a bit.

It was driving Meg crazy.

Her arms and legs were being held down, spread on the bed, by the invisible force.  Her skin was tingling everywhere, hot and needy.

But he wouldn’t come over to touch her.

Meg whimpered once more when the ghost of a finger moved from her knee up her inner thigh, stopping right at the apex of her legs.  "Please…" she begged, looking over at him.

She wasn’t sure if it was her begging or that he was finally ready to help her out, but the grace continued to move, finding its way around her pussy lips.  Meg sighed at the sensations, finally feeling what she wanted from him.

“Castiel…” she moaned, arching her back as much as she could with the way she was pinned down to the bed.  He chuckled across the room, licking his lips.

The grace on her pussy stopped feeling like a finger at that moment and started feeling like a mouth.  A tongue-like sensation began licking into her, gathering her slick from her body.  Lips sucked at her clit, drawing more groans from her mouth.  If she closed her eyes, it felt as though Castiel was actually nestled between her legs, not just his powers teasing her.

A climax rocked Meg’s body quickly, now that Castiel wasn’t teasing her from afar any longer.  Her legs trembled with pleasure, jerking against the invisible restraints.  Her fingernails dug into her palms, wanting to grab onto something, anything, as she came.

While her body was able to relax for a moment after her orgasm, she knew it wasn’t enough to sate her heat.  "Cas, angel…please…" she begged, once she was able to form words once more.

Castiel pushed himself off the wall and took a few steps toward the bed, predatory look on his face.  "Is there something you want?“ he asked, tease in his voice.  Meg shivered at the question, the sweat on her body doing its best to cool down her heated body.

"Need your knot, Castiel,” she said with as much authority as she could muster, especially since she was still pinned to the bed.

Castiel humphed, dragging a chair to the foot of the bed and sitting down in it.  He had a front row seat to Meg’s spread legs now, his eyes falling to her open and slick pussy.  "Is it just my knot that you need, Meg?  Or would any knot do?“

Meg’s eyes widened at Castiel’s question, wondering what he meant.  "I want your knot, Cas, please…”

Castiel smiled again, another predatory look.  "You’ll get it, I promise,“ he said.  "But first…”

Meg’s eyes snapped closed when she felt Castiel’s grace at her entrance again, this time feeling not like fingers or a mouth, but like a cock.  Castiel watched her face carefully before he started pushing his grace inside of Meg, the shape of it just the same as his physical being.  "Let’s see how this goes for you, shall we?“

Meg whimpered, her body taking Castiel’s grace inside just like she welcomed his cock.  While she wished she could feel the warmth and pulse of his real dick, the grace-created one was hitting all of the right places inside of her just the same.  He began fucking her thoroughly, eyes trained on the place his grace was opening her up.

"Cas…” Meg groaned, her pussy tightening around the grace.  That didn’t affect the pumping of the grace-cock like it usually affected Castiel, as he wasn’t the one here nearing orgasm; only Meg was in that situation.

The pleasure built for Meg quickly, the strong and unchanging pace of grace pushing her to the edge.  Castiel concentrated as Meg grew closer to orgasm, making a knot grow on the grace-cock.  It began pushing at her entrance with every thrust, just as his own would.

“Cas!” she cried, feeling the knot nearly catching inside of her.  "Please…" 

A few more forceful thrusts later had the grace-knot locking inside, a flick of grace on her clit throwing her into another orgasm.  Meg’s pussy tightened around the grace, slick pouring onto the bedsheets below her.  Castiel just watched as she caught her breath, the smell of her arousal and slick seeping into his every pore. 

He stood calmly as she finally calmed, eyes half closed from her pleasure.  He walked to the side of the bed, bringing a cool cloth up to dab at her face.  "Now, are you ready for the real thing?“

Meg whimpered, her body having been tricked into taking the grace-knot but her mind still yearning for Castiel.  "Yes, Castiel, please…”

He smiled, letting the cloth fall to the bedside table before he slipped his trenchcoat from his shoulders and kissed her thoroughly, eager to feel Meg’s slick pussy around his real cock.  


End file.
